Deathly Changes
by Kera Kuroshi
Summary: Death can seriously change things when its others around you or your own, even your self, when your pulled from its grasp, now a kunoichi has some problems exspecally when the Akatsuki find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if i did sasuke would have never been born, not because of itachi's sake but how stupid he is to leave every thing behind just for revenge and get raped by orochimaru, baka

Insan-(saddness) one of the voices aki talks to Insan usually comes out in periods of depressions there are others that will be introduced

'thoughts'

"being said"

_Inner Voices_

* * *

The snow was falling somberly, stilling everything in a thing moved as it slowly descended upon the forest that was once green and thriving during the summer months now dead with the coming of winter. Nothing could be heard, through ghostly silence. There The snow blanketed everything in a tattered veil tainted with blood. A fight happened here. A woman lays close to death as the snow continues to fall.

Aki

'Why.... why' that's all I found my self asking why? various cuts and bruises covered my body, blood made its way down my chin, clothing shredded and drenched in my own blood- no longer insulating. I found my self in situations like this before, but i ha a team with me didn't I

_'they have been dead it's unlikely they'll save you now_' Insan said in her light airy voice

'I know... but i don't know.... what to do' I admitted

_' I don't understand why do you want to live so badly half of the people you knew are dead and the other half you wish were dead, and you won't take your self out but know some one has done it for you perhaps it isn't so bad' she half questioned, half stated_

'haru.... what about her! i cant just leave her.... were all we've got, if i leave her what will happen to her, what will she do.... i cant leave her, she is like my sister i don't want to leave her!' thought sobbing

'_i know you don't want to but its looking bleak i don't think well make it through this time at least you'll be able to see them again' she coed_

'some of them anyway.... i don't know where i may be going, where do you think we'll go' I asked calming down but not wanting silence

_'i don't know but we have people on both sides chances are we'll see some of them again' she reassured_

'...yeah...' i closed my eyes and started to drift, started thinking of all my memorise, my mom, dad, old friends all those who have past, i missed them all so much i felt tears streem down my face, coated in dirt and blood. I accepted it this was the end, no one was coming no one knew when they finally find me i'll be gone...

good bye sensei you taught me every thing i knew.... my friends around town thanks some of yous got me out of tight places, and ... haru... you were like a sister to me.... I'm sorry i couldn't say good bye to you, please forgive me for leaving and thanks for everything you were the one i could always turn to... my best Friend.... i hope to go to where your defiantly going but i don't know if i will, see you later i guess.... slowly the world started to grow cold.

as I waited for deaths sweet grace to come

* * *

Aki: WHAT YOU KILLED ME OFF IN THE INTRO! D:

Me: maybe.... this isnt the end....please don't kill me...

Haru: Aki its not nice to kill people^.^

Me: .... its true....

Aki: But i got killed in the INTRO thats before the story even begins!

Me: you may not die if PEOPLE REVIEW *hint*hint*

Haru: that might stop the reviews ^.^

Aki: WHAT! D:

Me: please review for both their sakes excuse me while i stop Aki from killing Haru- oh that looked painful O.O*

Haru: I'm oK!^.^

Aki: GET BACK HERE!

**the intro is done but I have two ideas on how it should continue**

**1. this is the beginning and the end and the whole story is like a flash back if chosen this will be a tragedy story**

**2. She is found and this is the beginning if chosen this will be another genre, it will probably be longer with this one**

**so please review for found or flash back I need at least 5 reviews to continue or I no writie**


End file.
